


August 18, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos  smiled while they enjoyed eating lunch.





	August 18, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl and Amos smiled while they enjoyed eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes for lunch.

THE END


End file.
